waltsalmastickfandomcom-20200214-history
The Military
The Military is the defense of the cities in Japan. This group also includes all of the soldier characters. History Godzilla King of the Monsters The Military first appeared with Soldier 1 talking to the General and Person 1 talking about the meteorite being a spaceship When Person 1 talked about Godzilla sinking a ship, Soldier 1 suggested Person 1 sending Person 2 and 3 to find Godzilla. When Soldier 1 found out that Godzilla destroyed the Helicopter that Person 2 and 3 were using to look for him, he got pretty mad about their loss. He sends a jet and a tank to destroy Godzilla when he began rampaging, but they don't cause much damage to him, and they easily get destroyed by Godzilla's atomic breath. After that, the General suggests for Soldier 1 to send the Giant Gun to destroy Godzilla, so he does so. The Giant Gun was able to damage Godzilla a little bit, but it gets destroyed his atomic breath afterwards. Soldier 1 was pretty shocked that Godzilla managed to destroy the Giant Gun. After the Spaceship began attacking a city, Soldier 1 sends several jets to destroy the Spaceship which were unsuccessful off-screen. The General has Soldier 1 activate the Electrical Defense to keep Godzilla from entering another city. It was able to hold him off a little bit, but it gets destroyed in the end. When Person 1 talks about the Oxygen Destroyer, Soldier 1 suggests that they should wait until Godzilla is in the sea to use it. After Godzilla battled and destroyed the Spaceship, Soldier 1 notices Orgzilla coming out of the wreckage. After Godzilla battled and destroyed Orgzilla, he went back into the sea. So Soldier 1 gets the Oxygen Destroyer into the sea, and it kills Godzilla. Godzilla Raids Again When Anguirus and Ghidorah began attacking a city, Soldier 2 and 3 were talking to the General. Pretty soon Soldier 1 notices the two monsters attacking so he tells the General about it. The General has him send two jets to destroy Anguirus and Ghidorah, but they were unsuccessful and they get destroyed. After Soldier 1 tells the General about the jets failing to destroy them, the General talks about wishing Godzilla was around to defeat them. A few moments later Person 4 calls Soldier 3, telling him that he saw another Godzilla that is heading towards Japan. When Soldier 3 tells the General about the new Godzilla, the General has him send three attack cars to get Godzilla to follow them to where Anguirus and Ghidorah are. The plan is successful, although they end up getting destroyed by Godzilla. When Godzilla began fighting Ghidorah, he gains the upper-hand until he got pounced by Anguirus. Soldier 1 sends a jet to fight Ghidorah so Godzilla only has Anguirus to deal with. The jet manages to defeat Ghidorah, forcing him to retreat. Soldier 3 notices that Godzilla began pushing Anguirus into the sea. The General also points out that there's an iceberg there, and if Godzilla pushes Anguirus into it, they will both get stuck. And exactly that happens to both of them, and the iceberg drifts off to sea. Members * Soldier 1 * Soldier 2 * Soldier 3 Weapons * Tank * Jet * Attack Car * Giant Gun * Electrical Defense * Oxygen Destroyer Trivia * Although all of the characters in this group are soldiers, they do not wear fitting clothing for their role. Most are dressed as police officers. Gallery Category:Lego People Category:Protagonists